1. Field
This disclosure relates to a telecoil adapter
2. Information
A hearing loop system in general refers to a system that transmits sound via an electromagnetic field. Typically, it includes a wire (e.g., in the shape of a loop) connected to an amplifier, connected to a sound system. Thus, via the loop shaped wire, in this example, the system transmits sound electromagnetically to be picked up by a telecoil (also referred to as a t-coil), such as may be included in a hearing aid device, for example. In a hearing loop system, as another example, a public address system may generate an audio signal electronically and may amplify it via an amplifier before being transmitted via a loop wire. The term audio signal in this context refers to a signal carrying an audible sound signal (e.g., having an audible sound signal impressed upon it), although the signal being communicated (e.g., transmitted and/or received) may comprise another form, such as an electrical signal or an electromagnetic signal, for example.
Thus, venues with a hearing loop system, for example, may rent out or sell a hearing loop receiver, where the hearing loop receiver also includes headphones or earphones. The hearing loop receiver may comprise a small electrically conductive coil (e.g., copper or other metal) referred to as a telecoil or t-coil. Thus, a hearing loop system may generate an electromagnetic field capable of inducing an electrical signal in a telecoil of a hearing loop receiver. For example, the induced electrical signal at the hearing loop receiver may be amplified and result in audible sound capable of being heard via the headphones, in this example.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein the numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding and/or analogous components. It will be appreciated that components illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale, such as for simplicity or clarity of illustration. For example, dimensions of some components may be exaggerated relative to other components. Further, it is understood that other embodiments may be utilized. Furthermore, structural and/or other changes may be made without departing from claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and/or references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on may be utilized to facilitate discussion of drawings and/or are not intended to restrict application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following description is not to be taken to limit claimed subject matter and/or equivalents.